


stars in our eyes

by PeculiarHeadphones



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sneaking Out, Star Gazing, finally sat my ass down and wrote something, i wanted to make something pure, jareds a Good Boyfriend, so anyways, thats about it, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarHeadphones/pseuds/PeculiarHeadphones
Summary: evan cant sleep, jared "borrowed" a truck, and hopefully his parents dont realize literally all of the pillows and blankets are missing





	stars in our eyes

Evan couldn’t sleep. Or rather, he was afraid to fall asleep. As of late, each time he slept he awoke in a cold sweat, fear chilling him to the bone. Only vague fragments of his nightmares left in his memory, but all the same terrifying.

 

After a couple more minutes of fitfully tossing and turning on his bed, he sat up and looked over at the clock on his nightstand. 11:43 pm. Reaching over to his phone, he squinted his eyes at the bright light. Turning down the brightness, he saw he had a message from his mom, saying she wouldn’t be back until 1 pm tomorrow. 

 

Evan sighed and looked around his room, he debated just going to sleep and dealing with whatever nightmare came along with it. A small sound came from his window, and he jumped. Turning to face his window, he was able to associate the sound with a visual. Someone was throwing rocks at his window.

 

He walked over and opened his window, looking down to see none other than Jared standing in his front lawn.

 

“Jared? What are you doing here?” he asked.

 

“I "borrowed" my dad’s truck, come on.”

 

“Why? And why is the box of it covered with tarp?”

 

“I’ll explain when we get to our destination, just get down here.” Evan rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ll be right down.”

 

Evan pulled on a jacket and slipped on his shoes, then made his way out the door.

 

Once he was outside, Jared placed a lingering kiss on Evan’s cheek, then grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the truck.

 

Once he was in the truck and buckled, he looked over to Jared.

 

“Alright, mind telling me where we’re going?” he asked.

 

“That, my dear, is a surprise,” Jared winked at him. Evan was slightly paranoid.

 

Jared reached over and grabbed Evan’s hand, entwining their fingers. Evan smiled at him, then turned his gaze to outside the window. There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky, but the lights made it hard to see any stars.

 

They drove for a little bit, cracking jokes and talking about what college they planned on going to. Evan finally realized where they were once Jared pulled into A La Mode.

 

“Not our final destination, but I haven’t eaten since noon, so come on.” Evan laughed and followed him in.

 

“I can’t believe that out of all of the flavors they have here, you chose vanilla,” Jared jokingly complained.

 

“Gotta love the classics,” Evan replied. Jared nudged Evan’s shin with his foot, eliciting a giggle from the both of them.

 

“Alright, are you gonna tell me what you’re planning now?” Evan inquired.

 

“Just trust me on this, we just have a little further to go,” Evan raised an eyebrow, and sighed.

 

Once they finished their ice cream, they were once again on the road. Evan was starting to get worried, he was trusting that Jared wasn’t planning on anything illegal, but he could never really tell.

 

Jared could sense Evan was nervous, so he once again reached over and grabbed Evan’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He brought it up to his lips and gave it a quick peck, smiling over at Evan.

 

Evan’s chest felt a little less constricted now, but his curiosity was practically killing him.

 

“How much longer do we have to drive?”

 

“Worry not, my love, we’re here.”

 

Evan looked around, Jared was pulling into the old apple orchard. He pulled the truck to a stop, then practically jumped out of his seat and rushed over to Evan’s side, opening the door for him. He lead him to the back of the truck, then untied the tarp from the sides of the box, with a couple tugs, he was finally able to remove the tarp to reveal an abundance of blankets and pillows.

 

“I heard there was supposed to be some shooting stars tonight, and I thought to myself: ‘Hey, that sounds like something my nerd of a boyfriend might be into,’ so then this happened.

 

Evan’s face flushed and he smiled. He pulled Jared into tight hug, and leaned down just enough to connect their lips. Jared tangled his hand in Evan’s soft hair. Jared broke the kiss and looked up at Evan.

 

“Well? Shall we?”

 

Evan smiled and nodded. Jared pulled down the tailgate and the two climbed into the pile of pillows and blankets, cuddling together as they looked up at the stars. After about a minute, a shooting star finally came into view.

 

“Make a wish,” spoke Jared.

 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I think I have everything,” said Evan as he pulled Jared closer. Jared laughed.

 

“Oh my god, you’re such a sappy dork.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m  _ your _ sappy dork,” Evan pressed a kiss on Jared’s temple.

 

They spent the night looking up at the stars, naming constellations and pointing out any shooting stars that passed by. They eventually fell asleep there, not that either cared.

 

There’s nowhere else they’d rather be.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something fluffy and i think it turned out okay
> 
> if you comment ill literally cry
> 
> also if you wanna scream about kleinsen, dear evan hansen, or the lack of meaning to our existence, my tumblr is peculiar-headphones


End file.
